


London Bridge is Falling Down

by Bynthicup



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynthicup/pseuds/Bynthicup
Summary: Eager for adventure, Cuphead and Mugman stumble into an unknown area, only to find themselves in a tight squeeze...





	London Bridge is Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I've been working on for a LONG time, and I have to say I'm pretty proud of it! I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do!

"Don't stay out for too long, boys!"

"Okay, Elder Kettle!"

After bidding a giddy farewell to their beloved grandfather, Cuphead and Mugman darted out of their front yard, mouths watering for adventure. Their eyes were sprinkled with stardust, begging for discovery and exploration of the world they currently resided in. Their boots pounded against the earth, like mallets on a drum, echoing loud for all to hear. Dirt kicked up from their heels, swimming in the air and fogging up the breath of the atmosphere, standing out from the lustrous green and sky blue of the heavens surrounding the boys on all sides. The pure white clouds, fluffy as ever, trod across the sky, looking down and casting its subtle and invigorating shade on the earth and the inhabitants within it. It appeared that the clouds were with the boys today, swirling in coiled curls and allowing the sun to shine through them.

Sparkles claimed the corners of their eyes and the petals of fragile flowers. The trees swayed with the gentle breeze, small leaves descending from each and falling lightly upon the soft brown dirt. All occurred in slow motion, as a reality that passes by too fast sucks time faster than a vacuum sucks up debris from underneath a round carpet. This lovely afternoon was too beautiful to snatch time away from, for it would end it all too quickly.

Cuphead and Mugman's smiles couldn't have been wider as the 12-year-old adolescents chased each other through the lime green grass, allowing small blades to get caught onto their clothing and even in their heads. Their eyes, like rubies and sapphires, twinkled gorgeously as streaks of light ran from their irises, leaving a blazing trail behind them as if they were guiding their path back home. Cheeks rosy and noses clear, they breathed in the rapid aroma of flora and the candy they had stored in tiny handbags they had brought along with them on their journey, along with small cakes, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and delicious juice boxes. They figured the sugar-coated sweets would give their adrenaline an extra boost, as to not succumb to fatigue and be able to pursue their journey until nightfall. They did not waste time, as they skipped every rock that came their path and laughed along with the chirping of the birds, constructing a boisterous orchestra through the forest as they ran and ran.

Cuphead stomped loudly on every stone and leaf, producing a crunching sound from each unfortunate frond, while Mugman took extra precaution not to trample the lovely verdure as he scampered through the thick foliage. His little legs were caked with small smudges of terra firma and speckles of herbage, so much that his ankles could have been mistaken for patches of moss. The stimulating redolence of the blossoming efflorescence drew him further into the woodlands, serenading him with their dazing and tranquilizing bouquet and evoked him further in, trailing behind his rhapsodic sibling. The man in the moon, which could still be visible throughout the day, smiled down upon the two brothers in their childish commotion, at how charming it was to still be young and sprightful, not having to worry about responsibilities and aching bones, arched backs and exasperating obligations. It was pleasant to see the boys living their life as precious as they were.

"C'mon, Mugs! You're falling behind on me!" Cuphead exclaimed as he came to a sudden halt, feet skidding against the dirt with a satisfying scrape. He began rocking back and forth on his heels, awaiting his brother patiently with a large grin plastered onto his face. He didn't even take notice of Mugman's obvious exhaustion as the blue mug stumbled up to his twin, resting his arm on his shoulder in order to catch his breath.

"Y-you run...t-too fast for me, Cups! I feel like-I feel like I'm running a mile here!" The weary youth exhaled, his legs and arms trembling with every shaken breath that come out of his mouth. The milk contained within his cranium began to slightly boil, overflowing over the rim of his head and pouring down the side of his face. He could barely think with the enervation he was subdued to, much less talk for that matter. The dairy he bore in his caput might as well have been acid, as the boy's forehead had become so hot as if someone had pressed a branding iron against it that it acted as a perfect stove to cook him from the inside out.

"Hehe! Sorry, bro! I got a little excited." Cuphead laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while averting his gaze away from his drained sibling.

"A little?!"

"Hahahaha!!"

Cuphead forbearingly waited for his brother to get all the oxygen back into his system that he had lost on his sprinting rampage. Mugman was completely cream-crackered, chest rising heavily up and down and eyelids threatening to shut. He pulled out one of his apple juice boxes, stabbed the straw through the tiny hole, and took a large greedy gulp. He looked at Cuphead, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you grinning at me like that? You look like somebody's put a bee in your bonnet!"

"N-nothing, nothing! It's just that you're completely beat and your legs are so raunchy! You look completely soused!"

"Oh hush! I didn't have my coffee this morning, and that's because you used up the last of the coffee beans! Don't blame me if I fall behind!"

Cuphead snorted. His brother always did get cranky whenever he didn't have his morning two cups of coffee. Once he had finally composed himself, Mugman dusted himself off and adjusted his food pack on his shoulder, slipping the half-drunken juice box back inside.

"Okay, I'm all spick and span now! Let's continue onward, nice and slow this time!"

Cuphead sighed, rolling his eyes and all the while wearing a small smile.

"Fine. Whatever you want, Mugs. Wouldn't want ya hittin' the Chicago overcoat now, would we?"

"Not anytime soon. Let's make tracks!"

The boys persevered their quest, passing by the multicolored lake that lied deep within the thick woods, collecting shimmers and rays of glimmering phosphorescence from the sun. As the brothers traveled further into the woods, the less the birds sang and less flora grew, replaced with thorny vines and minuscule weeds. The sun's light faded behind the layer of large redwood trees enclosing Cuphead and Mugman inside. In a way, it was a bit cozy, but also a little frightening, considering that no aspect of life sparked inside this part of the woods whatsoever. Cuphead was illuminating brighter than a shooting star, while Mugman puffed his chest out, attempting to look brave on his behalf, but inside he began to grow nervous. Cuphead noticed his brother's hesitant behavior, and asked him while smirking,

"Mugs? You ain't pullin' the jitterbug card on me, are ya?"

Mugman jumped, taken by surprise at his brother's sudden accusation.

"D-drop dead! I'm not pullin' any card on you! You nuts?!"

"I'm just asking, Mugs! You really are steaming today! I thought that apple juice would have calmed you down, but I guess not."

"N-no. You know I'm not satisfied without my coffee. I-I'm still mad at you..." The blue mug pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks like a chipmunk in protest. Cuphead smiled and lightly punched his sibling on the shoulder, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him further into the woods. Mugman yelped as Cuphead laughed once more.

"C'mon Mugs! There's nothing to be afraid of! We'll be fine if we just stick together!" He proclaimed, flashing a beaming smile at Mugman, who in turn smiled back. He allowed himself to be dragged by the red cup, barely having to move his legs. He simply let his feet drag against the dirt path as Cuphead effortlessly pulled him through the woods.

Thickets made up the entire area, one could easily get lost in a place like this. Rocks decorated the sides of the dirt path, making one question who could have possibly taken the time to align every single one perfectly. Coniferous trees casted dark shadows along the sides of said path, only small amounts of fluorescence lighting the way. The tall walls of bark and petiole stood mute, not even a slight ruffle from the vast amounts of bushes were present. It was all quiet.

Too quiet.

The brothers marched head on, making sure not to stray from the path. The deeper they traversed inside, the more chills crawled down their spines. Though beautiful on the outside, it was all just an alluring trap, made to deceive the eyes of wandering travelers and forever encage them in their dense frondescence, never again able to see the light of day. Nothing appeared to occupy the sprouting cage until Mugman spotted something. He tugged on Cuphead's sleeve, grabbing his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Mugs?"

"Look. You see that? Is that a cave?"

"Huh?"

"Look!"

Mugman took hold of his brother's head and turned it forward, locking his gaze with a large, open wound of a cave that sat in front of them, jaw agape and extremely hollow within it. Droplets of water dripped from the ceiling and walls of the cavern, and the entrance was extremely big. Pointy-looking rocks bedecked the baldachin and small glowing rocks, almost like crystals, adorned every inch of its sides. Cuphead's eyes widened, mouth falling open and mesmerized by the stunning beauty within the grotto. Mugman, on the other hand, was also captivated by the sight, though also a tad weary. Elder Kettle always warned them about caves, as mysterious creatures tended to lurk there and one could easily get trapped in case of an avalanche or an earthquake. He wanted to go in, but something at the back of his mind denied it. Cuphead had no problem confessing what he truly felt, however.

"Wow! Let's go check it out!!"

"Wait, Cups-"

Before Mugman could finish, Cuphead darted headfirst into the underground cave, disappearing from sight. Mugman groaned loudly, running in after his brother.

"Cuphead! Wait for me!!"

It was much colder on the inside then it looked from the outside. Much bigger, too. The walls were a deep gray, appearing as if they could tell a thousand tales of old ancestors who have set up camp in the hollow grave. It looked alive, though dead, lively, yet dim. An ancient site which witnessed the presence of many people, witnessed years of deaths, and left thousands of memories along its tracks. The sound of boots colliding with water echoed throughout the subterrane, sending ripples along its center, ricocheting back to the outside edges of its glass body. It reflected Mugman perfectly like a mirror, reflecting his tired visage and dirty legs, reflecting his clenched fists and watery eyes. Blue light shone splendidly from the thousands of glossy transpicuous crystals, each one bound by planar surfaces, arranged in various patterns, and hidden within narrow crevices. The ultramarine ethereal radiation along with the scintillation in the blue juvenile's eyes almost brought him to tears. Everything was just so beautiful, so lavish, and so...

Exquisite.

If only he could take the time to fully enjoy it.

Mugman cupped his hands around his mouth and called for his brother.

"Cuphead?! Cuphead, where are you?!"

He didn't receive a response. His brother must have been too far up ahead. Mugman began to grow anxious. From the moment him and Cuphead parted ways, the fear he had initially been harboring before he entered the cavern grew stronger and stronger. In his mentally distraught state, he began to run all around, desperately searching for his cherished brother, unconsciously dropping and abandoning his snack pack. He kept calling his name over and over, but no sign of Cuphead could be found anywhere. Mugman continued to whimper and moan, resorting to biting his nails through his silk gloves before calling out to his brother once again.

"Cuphead! Hey!! Don't leave me by myself in here!!!!"

"Mugman!!! Over here!!"

Mugman heaved a humongous sigh of relief at the sound of his brother's voice. He hurriedly sprinted to where he heard it come from, turning a corner to finally find his brother standing near a huge body of water, safe and sound. He walked up to him and Cuphead outstretched his arms, expecting a hug, but instead he received a hard smack on the side of his head.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! Don't go running off on your own without me! I HATE it when you do that!!" Mugman scolded him, placing his hands on his hips and stomping his foot in a fit of rage. Cuphead rubbed where he had been hit, though he smiled a nervous grin. He always did have the moral compass of a thrown out piece of bread. Running off on impact instead of applying reason, always putting his heart before his mind, never thinking twice. Always diving headfirst into dangerous situations while dragging his brother along with him, just so he can have some fun.

He'll probably learn to control that in the future.

"I'm sorry Mugs. I guess I got-"

"Overly excited, I know I know. That's your only excuse nowadays."

"What are you so worried about?" Cuphead asked, cocking his head to the side. The cave was gorgeous, he couldn't comprehend why Mugman was so anxious. He could see it in his legs, they were shaking like crazy. He also appeared nauseous, as his cheeks were painted with a thin layer of a sickly green color. His straw was swirling in his head, indicating his obvious dizziness, and his cloudy watery eyes displayed his feebleness and debilitation.

"This is a new area! Who knows what could be lying within these walls! What if we get trapped in here, or what if something bad happens, or what if-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, calm down there bro. You're overreacting! Nothing's gonna happen! I know we can't exactly go on our merry way in here, but I PROMISE you, I will NEVER leave your side for as long as we traverse through here! Brother's honor!"

Mugman hesitated. His brother had proved to be pretty predictable, and he couldn't really trust him as much as he used to when they were little, but he looked deadly serious. He even said brother's honor. Those ARE huge commitments.

"Okay, Cuphead. I trust you." He gave in, dropping his hands to his sides.

"That's the spirit!"

Suddenly, the ground along with the entire inside of the cave began to violently quake. It shook the grotto on all sides, tiny stones from the rocks above expeditiously falling in front of the two brothers. Both boys fell on their rears with a thump, barely able to maintain themselves. The brutal and destructive rattling and trembling terrified Cuphead and Mugman, and they scooted in closer to hold one another for support.

"AN EARTHQUAKE?!" Cuphead yelled, clutching to his brother tightly.

"YEAH, AND A BIG ONE!!" Mugman answered, staring at his crumbling surroundings in a mix of pure awe and terror.

Both boys sat in fear, holding each other so tight that neither of them could breathe. Rocks fell around them, sizes large and small, though none had made contact with either one of them yet. Cuphead did feel small stones plop into the milk in his head, though that was the least of his problems. He closed his eyes and whimpered, burying his face into Mugman's chest, but he was barely given enough time to protect himself as Mugman suddenly shoved him away.

"LOOK OUT!!"

A large boulder fell in between Mugman's legs, nearly crushing Cuphead. Luckily his brother pushed him away just in time. He fell onto his back and immediately shot back up, attempting to stand up. His legs trembled so hard he could barely lift one foot off of the ground. He felt sick, like he was about to blow chunks any minute. He finally managed to stand up, keeping his arms outstretched as to not fall back down.

"MUGMAN!! GRAB MY HAND!!! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!" He demanded his sibling as he extended his hand out, inviting him to safety. Before Mugman could take it, both brothers heard a loud crumbling noise from above the red cup, and before Cuphead could fully assimilate their current situation, he heard the faint cry of his brother before witnessing the descent of an enormous pile of behemothic boulders fall right on top of him, compressing his fragile body under the heavy mass of broken and sharp bedrock and cobblestone. The heavy quaking stopped, and all went quiet.

The rocks pierced into his back, their jagged ends boring into his lower muscles and contorting his back unnaturally. The world went spinning in circles, around and around like a plastic horse on a carousel. Cuphead didn't quite feel the excruciating pain at first, but once the pile of rubble wedged in between his arms and legs and made themselves comfortable on his spinal cord, a wave of agonizing and icy cold burns shot through his entire body, starting first with his upper back all the way down to his toes. His arms became numb, unable to move or even twitch. His lungs felt as if they had collapsed, for he could barely breath. The only noises he could muster were whimpers and small gurgling sounds. His fingers clawed at the ground, desperately attempting to pull him away from underneath the spine-crushing debris, but that just made them press down heavier on his delicate back. He could feel all matter dig into his muscles and cut into his body.

And God, how it hurt.

"Ulgh! G-glgh-g-GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Cuphead managed to shriek out, tears streaming down his face.

"CUPHEAD!! NOOOOOO!!!" Mugman wailed, clutching his head in his hands. He instantly snatched his brother's hand and frantically attempted to pull him out, to free him from his tormenting anguish, but that only made it worse.

"OW!! OW, OW, OW!! MUGS STOP!! IT HURTS!!!" The red cup complained, Mugman caught so off-guard that he paused his struggle and fell on his rear, all his efforts pushing him to the ground.

The rocks felt like they were slowly inching their way up towards Cuphead's handle, as if they were planning on rolling off and smashing his head into a million pieces. The thought left him intensely petrified, his fear rising as if bubbling up from the depths of hell. He squirmed violently, desperate to throw the rocks off of him. Unfortunately, they were too heavy and burdensome to move even a little bit to either side. The pain weighed on his back was instantaneous and unbearable, and the red cup could no longer hold his position. His arms gave out, slamming to the floor along with his head. He began to sob, short hiccups and croaking whimpers bursting from his throat. The pressure from the boulders shot pain to his cranium in waves, and the musty cold denseness of the large stones, along with the droplets of water dripping from each one, seeped into his shirt and shorts, adding to his freezing numbness and glaciating his insides to the core.

"Nnnnnngh, ahaaaAAAAAAA!! It hurts! IT HURTS!!! MUGMAN, HELP!!!" The crimson adolescent begged his sibling, anguish clearly detected in his tear-filled eyes. Mugman began to freak out, chest rapidly falling up and down as his breathing became erratic. It might as well have been him ensnared underneath all that rubble. He was having more difficulty breathing than his brother was. He didn't know what to do. Nothing could have ever prepared him for a situation like this. The spontaneous disaster that had occurred right in front of his eyes clouded his mind, obscuring it from the rest of reality. He was shaking head to toe, all sense of logic and intellect weakened so that all he could do was stand and stare at his suffering sibling in pure dread.

"W-what do I do?! What do I do?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He cried out in unadulterated terror, heart practically pounding out of his chest. He could swear he was able to hear his own heartbeat echoing off the walls, bouncing back at him and mocking his obvious dismay. All the while, Cuphead struggled to breathe, struggled to live underneath his cobblestone burden. His eyes kept fluttering up and down, threatening to lapse into unconsciousness, while his hands kept frenziedly picking at the rocks on top of him, which proved to be a highly fruitless endeavor.

"T-TAKE THE ROCKS OFF!!" He whimpered, a sob caught in his throat.

"HOW?! I-I...I-I'm not strong enough!!!" Mugman retaliated, his eyes wide and his head dripping with sweat. How could he possibly move those rocks? Each one was at least two times his size, though most of them were approximately his height. Something as difficult couldn't possibly be feasible for him, but what other option did he have? With a shaky sign, he nodded his head, eyes averted downward, and reached for the first boulder that laid right on top of Cuphead's back. He placed his gloved hands on its cold rough surface and pushed with all his might.

As expected, his efforts were proven as useless as putting a bandaid over a bullet wound. The rock didn't even move an inch. It might as well have been glued to the others.

The blue mug grunted in desperation and utter defeat, trying once again to move the first boulder. This time, he was able to shift it a few inches, not before his muscles ultimately gave out and fell to his sides.

"ARGH!! I CAN'T!!!" Mugman blubbered, entirely distraught. He glanced once more at Cuphead, who glanced back with a defeated and pain-filled face. His tears continued to fall, plopping onto the bitter ground and streaming into the nearby kaleidoscopic lake. It landed in the body of water with a subtle drip, becoming one with the basin of aqua pura.

"Y...you have to, Mugs! I-I can't stay trapped under here forever! Y-you gotta g-get me out! I...I'm scared..."

Cuphead was experiencing a fear that he had never felt in his entire life. One that sent massive shivers down his spine, though for the most part he couldn't feel his spine, and left a lump in his throat. The worst case scenarios ran through his mind, scenarios that he did NOT want to think about, especially in his current situation. He could barely feel anything from his waist down anymore, the only pain made known were from his abdomen up. It hurt like absolute hell, he couldn't take it anymore. All the while, Mugman was pacing back and forth, entirely unsure of what to do.

"I-I know, I know!!! I-I'll think of something, just hang in there!" The blue mug assured, hands trembling and chest rising and falling expeditiously. What to do, what to do...

"I-I could perhaps try lifting it off again. I-I'll just push harder! Sh-shouldn't be t-too hard, r-right?" He proposed, wearing a nervous grin. He tried to keep it on his face, but even Cuphead knew he couldn't keep smiling. The red cup didn't reply, clenched fists slowly unclenching and breath receding little by little. Hoarse and ragged gasps crawled out from his mouth, along with stifled sobs and moans. He was really suffering.

His struggling had been like an instant reflex, a tussle for life when life was denied him. A battle for life when it was slowly being taken away from his fingertips. His vermillion eyes became cloudy, like breath fogging up glass. He slowly felt his consciousness start to fade away, heart pounding in his ears and milk slowly dripping from his head onto the hard rock ground. His tears have halted to a stop, sitting solemnly in the corners of his eyes. This was all his fault. He brought this onto himself. If only he hadn't rushed into the cave, ditching his brother just to seek some adventure.

God, he was so stupid.

Suddenly, he felt a slight decrease in the weight on his back as his brother was able to push one of the minor rocks off. It hit the ground with a thud, the vibrations from the impact racing through the ground. Though being one of the smallest boulders, it eased a bit of the pain protuberating his back. Unfortunately, that simply caused one of the major rocks to take its place, slipping down and falling onto his upper back.

"AAAAAAHH!! NNNNGH-HHHH-GGHH-AAAAAA!!" He screamed, clamping his fists and swallowing the lump caught in his gullet. Tears burst from his eyes, forming into a small puddle at the midst of his fingers, running into the polychromatic inland body of water. It sent tender ripples throughout its body, interrupting the quaint silence of its glassy frame. All hope seemed lost at that point…

And the silence was the worst part of it all.

"I'M SO SORRY, CUPS!!! I-I'LL GET THESE OFF OF YOU, I SWEAR!" Mugman pleaded, clutching his brother's hand in his own and squeezing it awfully tightly. Cuphead didn't respond. All of his strength had faded, and his eyes began to dim to an opaque gray hue. All life had been drained from his face.

"C-Cuphead?" The blue youth whimpered, hiccups caught in between his words. His brother became less and less respondent, the grip on his hand slackening more and more.

"C…Cups…?"

No response.

Mugman whined, tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't lose his brother…

And he wasn't going to anytime soon.

"IF IT TAKES ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT, I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU!!" Mugman yelled, a new determination coursing through his veins. His eyes flared a celestial, angelic shade of light blue, and he bared his teeth as he placed his gloved hands on the heaviest rock, which laid right on top of Cuphead's upper back, and heaved.

"Nnngg-ggggggghhh-GGHHHAAAAAAAA!!!" He yelled, using all his will power to finally push the boulder off of his sibling. The red cup's back became bare, freed of all burdens and crushing weight he was subjected to before. His eyes fluttered open a tiny bit, aware of the obvious change on the weight on his back.

"H-huh?" The red adolescent whispered to himself, and weakly turned his head to find his tenacious brother going for the next rock. He smiled.

He had the best brother in the world.

Mugman's eyes were targeted on nothing but the shattered cobblestone pinning his sibling to the floor. They flickered and glowed stronger than any star he ever laid eyes on. The milk in his head boiled with a newfound perseverance, spilling from his straw and practically burning the tiny rocks below his feet.

Another large boulder fell to the floor, one that had been laying in the middle of Cuphead's back. Then another. Then another. Rock after rock fell off his back, a disheveled grunt following each one. Cuphead had never seen Mugman so persistent, so strong. It was like a whole new side of him.

It was astonishing.

"MOVE, DARN YOU, MOVE!!!" Mugman grunted, finally throwing the last rock, the largest one at that, off of his brother. He gasped, sucking in as much air that could enter his lungs.

He did it.

He finally did it.

"Haha…hahahaha…AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! YES! WOOHOO!! I DID IT! I DID IT!!!! CUPHEAD, YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE TODAY!!" Mugman rejoiced, throwing his arms in the air triumphantly and jumping up and down. Cuphead hazily watched him take in his victory, smiling from ear to ear.

"Y…you did it Mugs…hehe…" He muttered. He could barely move a muscle, and the pain that was once shooting all throughout his body had turned to nothing but numbness. He didn't care, though. He was just happy that he was gonna make it out alive.

His back was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises. Small trickles of blood ran down his back and sides, colliding together into singular beads coating small pebbles in crimson cruor. His black shirt had been torn in multiple places, and the back of his head had minor cracks indented within it. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Yeah, hehe. C'mon, let's get you home." Mugman said as he gently lifted his brother's limp body off of the ground, carrying him bridal style out of the cave. As much as Cuphead didn't like being carried that way, he let it slide.

Just this once.

The tangerine hues of the nearby sunset bathed them in subtle light as Mugman hauled Cuphead back to their house, sparkles twinkling in his overjoyed smile. They could already hear the songs of the crickets, as if bidding farewell to the shining sun and welcoming the incoming moon in its place. Mugman's triumphant grin fell to a slight frown. How was he going to tell Elder Kettle about this? It would be quite awkward yet stunning to watch a strong-willed boy like Cuphead arrive back home battered and broken with dried tears found in the corners of his eyes. Speaking of Cuphead, fatigue had taken over the red youth, gentle snores emitting from his nose. Mugman felt his brother's hands tug onto his shirt, then proceeded to bury his face in his chest. The blue cup held him tighter, happy to know his brother would live to see the sun come up the following morning.

He then heard a tiny squeak from behind him, and whipped his head around to find two small squirrels, each brandishing in their paws his and his sibling's peanut butter sandwiches. Before Mugman could say anything, they ran off with their bushy tails and hopped into the nearby bushes. The blue mug chuckled.

This was definitely going to be one hell of a conversation starter once he got back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I worked really hard on it and I'm honestly very proud of it!
> 
> That's all folks!


End file.
